


First time

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: Another request from my tumblr IDOLiSH7 Scenarios blogTenn/reader NSFW =)





	First time

You could actually hear how fast your heart was racing when you rang the doorbell to Tenn’s place. It had been 3 months since the two of you had started dating, and during that time you hadn’t spent much time alone together. Since he was so busy the only times you got to see him was for a quick bite or with the other TRIGGER members. Not tonight… it would just be the two of you, alone. Patting your cheeks to regain composer before the door opened to show your boyfriend looking breathtaking as always. “Glad you made it,” he smiled gently, gesturing for you to come inside. “Yeah, traffic wasn’t as bad as I thought. How was work today?” You asked, as Tenn took your jacket for you, hanging it up. “Same old, Gaku was whining about something. How was your day?” He questioned, leading you to the living room couch. “Not as exciting as yours I’m sure,” you chuckled, taking a seat next to him. “I still want to hear about it,” he flashed one of his irresistible smiles, your heart felt like it was going to burst. “R-really it went by in a daze… I guess you could say I was only thinking about seeing you tonight.” You blushed, wanting to make eye contact, but knowing that another look from him would be your death blow. “Hmm is that so, you know you should be giving it your all at work.” Tenn teased, moving closer to you, his hand gently caressed your face. “I know… sorry,” your cheeks still red. “Well since I’m partly to blame, I will let it slide this time.” He smirked, bringing his lips an inch away from yours. “How charitable,” you found yourself smirking as well before being pulled into a gentle kiss. Just a slight brush of the lips before his eyes pulled back to gaze your reaction. Obviously you were wanting more, it was written all over your face. “Not satisfied?” He questioned in his normal toying tone. “Can you blame me?” You pouted, he loved when you acted spoiled, longing for his attention. “We do have all night after all.” He responded, pulling back. Your face showed how displeased you were with that statement. “Then shouldn’t we make the most of this time? Just think of how much we can get done if we start now?” You looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, slowly closing in on the space between you. “Can’t argue with that logic,” He chuckled lightly to himself. “Did you want to argue?” “Well I am fond of doing that with you, although there was something else I wanted to try.” One hand made its way to the side of your face while the other took hold of your hip. His gentle and tender movements were electric, making that awaited kiss even more desirable.  
Tenn’s lips were soft and gentle, he treated you with such care. It was hard to believe that such a light touch could make your skin feel so hot. Seriously though, how was he so amazing at everything he does? The thought of what was to come only made your body ache. Just kissing him felt so good, every touch he traced on your skin. Holding you so close to him that it made you know you were his. His tongue licked your lips, making you release a gasp which he took advantage of as an invitation to enter. Skillfully sliding against your own, the subtle movements were extremely satisfying. When he pulled back to look at you, his eyes were half lidded and even Tenn himself looked as though he longed for more. Bringing his forehead to yours he just looked you in the eyes. No words were needed for what he was asking, his eyes screamed “can we keep going?” A subtle nod from you was all it took for him to pounce back on your lips, hands exploring the curves of your body. The little moans that escaped him were so arousing that you needed to hear more, more and louder! Grazing your hand over the noticeable bulge in his pants, Tenn gasped, taking notice of the look in your eyes before going back in for more. He made quick work of your shirt and then his own. Facing you with his perfectly toned body. Everyone knew how sexy Tenn could be, how his eyes drew you in. Still… in this moment you couldn’t breathe, he was sex itself! Modern day angel or devil or whatever he was, you loved every side of him. The fact that you were experiencing this with him was still hard to fathom, but thinking about it only came to the conclusion that you must have done something extremely good in a past life.  
The anticipation grew with every moment and with every article of clothing that was being tossed aside. Even with Tenn’s bedroom being close by, it wasn’t close enough. This was happening here and you held no issue with that. Placing kisses down your neck and chest, he moved lower before lifting his head to rip open the the condom wrapper with his teeth, a seductive smirk to follow. Honestly though how were you going to last longer than a minute at this rate, not to mention he hadn’t even started yet. Placing the rubber over himself he followed that action by kissing your forehead sweetly. “You ready?” He whispered, that melty voice only made you drip more. “P-please take care of me.” Your voice shook, the feeling of Tenn’s fingers toying with your entrance made your hips thrust in bliss. His tongue danced over your breast, hardening your nipple before making his way to the other. When it was clear you couldn’t wait anymore, Tenn placed himself over you before gentle sliding in. Due to how wet you were there wasn’t much resistance, you accepted the man you loved with your whole body and soul. Tenn’s face flushed when he was completely in, releasing a satisfied grunt. Slowly he begun to move, moving his body along yours like a dance. Seeing the obvious pleasure on Tenn’s face was exhilarating, never did you want to forget this sight. The friction between you two caused moans and cries to echo down the halls. “Tenn, Tenn!! Keep going!” You cried, hands melting into Tenn’s back. “Hnng, feels… so good!” He moaned, his voice so seductive you never wanted anyone but you to hear it. Tenn’s face was buried in your collar bone as he continued to thrust, pounding you into ecstasy. When he found that spot that made you tear up, he continued on it relentlessly. It didn’t surprise you that he was amazing, since he was in every aspect. He adapted quickly and made sure to test every spot he could. You couldn’t help wonder how good he was feeling. Pulling his face up to yours for a kiss full of passion, his eyes met yours again. His hoarse breathing and glistening eyes indicated he was going to reach his limit. “I- I’m going to… to” He spoke, trying to regain composure. “S-same here, hnnng T-Tenn!” You cried as his final thrust had you both releasing hot juices together. Tenn pulled back and quickly cleaned himself off, before taking a deep breath and resting his head against you sweat glistened body. “You okay?” You asked a little nervously. “Of course… you?” He wondering, hoping he didn’t hurt you in any way. “I’m doing amazing actually…” You blushed, wanting him to know just how much you enjoyed his skills, yet hoping he didn’t tease you too much for it. “Hmm, well I’m glad…” You were surprised to see him blush, a little unusual for him. Wrapping your arms around him, you fell back, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. The sound was soothing, and brushing your hands through Tenn’s hair seemed to really relax him. “I love you Tenn,” you whispered into his ear. Lips suddenly catching yours before meeting your cheek then ear. “I love you too!” He hummed, clearly satisfied. It seemed like a short break was needed, but the night was still young. You couldn’t help but look forward to the rest of your evening, something told you that dinner would have to wait!


End file.
